


Quick and Dirty

by HSavinien



Category: Booster Gold (Comics), DCU (Comics), Justice League International (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Locker Room, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-01
Updated: 2011-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-26 23:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/655787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HSavinien/pseuds/HSavinien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Boostle Kink Meme III (http://boostle.livejournal.com/464176.html) prompt: Booster/cheerleader locker room blow job</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quick and Dirty

"Pushy, aren't you, Mikey?" 

Booster's hands wrap around solid hips that shimmy a little in his grasp. He's going to answer, but then his mouth is full of Jean's tongue and Jean's hands are wandering down to explore through his jock. Jean's head tilts back, inviting him to taste the tendon that stands out under dark skin. Booster hums acknowledgment and presses Jean harder against the lockers, teeth and tongue playing over the tempting collarbone.

Jean shoves him away a little. "Shower?" 

They're both sweaty from the stadium lights and Booster knows that the cheerleaders do as much work as the players, especially at the end of a home game like tonight. He flips his hair out of his eyes and mutters a "No" anyway. Booster likes it better this way – just a little dirty, just a little rough. He slides his hands down the back of Jean's waistband, pulling the damp material away from Jean's skin. "Blowjob?”

Jean _mmmm_ s an affirmative and wraps an arm around Booster's shoulders for a quick, deep kiss, then shoves him down. Booster strips Jean's tight shorts down as he goes and nuzzles Jean's erection. 

"Been hard for you since that pass in the fourth quarter, Booster," Jean whispers, voice curling like smoke in Booster's ears. He knows which one Jean means; it meant they won by six instead of going into overtime.

Booster grins up at Jean smugly. "You like them deep, then you're gonna love this." Then he wraps his mouth around Jean's cock and, with a few deep breaths, slides down smooth and sudden, swallowing tight around him.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompter never specified a *female* cheerleader.


End file.
